Despite strong evidence that aggressive lipid lowering slows the rate of progression of atherosclerosis, physician and patient compliance with drug treatment recommendations of the Adult Treatment Panel II, of the National Cholesterol Education Program remains poor. Only a small percentage of patients with established coronary disease are under effective treatment for hypercholesterolemia. We propose a randomized clinical trial of the hospital treatment with a drug approved for the treatment.